Kismet
by jenna51980
Summary: AU: My 'No Fate' universe. Chris and Wyatt bond as kids. Piper tries to explain to Chris about magical destinies. This is a one-shot, folks. Chap 2 will be a bit of a sneak peak into the sequel or 'No Fate' 3
1. Kismet: An Interlude

Author's notes: First off – this isn't the sequel. It seems I've created a monster. Having now established my very own alternate universe in my first story – No Fate, my brain has been churning out ideas for 'possible' continuing stories and won't leave my sleep-deprived mind alone. So this is story #2 in my alt-u, but I wouldn't call it the sequel. Rather, it's an 'interlude.' However, I can tell you the sequel is currently 'in process' and will hopefully see the light of day sooner, rather than later.

In the meantime, I wanted to write something in the 'No Fate' universe, that explains a bit more of the back history of Chris and Wyatt that doesn't really fit into the sequel's storyline.

* * *

**Kismet **

_An Interlude (No Fate universe – Story #2)_

The two boys climbed the stairs to the porch, before opening the door. Fourteen-year-old Wyatt threw his book bag on the floor, before turning to see his twelve-year-old brother standing outside, reluctant to enter the Manor.

Taking off his coat, Wyatt hung it in the closet before eyeing his brother, "You might as well come in. She's going to find out sooner or later, you know."

"I guess," Chris grumbled, shuffling into the hallway, unzipping his coat. His mother hadn't yet appeared – maybe he could run upstairs before she saw him.

"Wyatt? Chris? Is that you? What took you so long? I've got cookies baking for you," Piper's voice trailed off, as she entered the hallway spying her sons. "Chris!"

With one foot guiltily poised on the stairs, Chris slowly put his foot down, turning to face his mother rather shamefacedly, "Hi, Mom."

Running her eyes over him, Piper's eyes zeroed in on his skinned knees immediately, and exclaimed exasperatedly, "Those were brand new pants, Chris!"

He knew his mother wasn't _mad_ at him, per se. It just seemed that he kept ruining his pants. These were the third pair in as many weeks, and Chris had promised his mother he would be more careful. They may have magical powers, but, as his mother had pointed out dryly, money didn't grow on trees. Even for the Charmed Ones.

"Chris!"

He hated disappointing her. "Yeah, Mom?"

"I thought you said you were going to be more careful," Piper lectured, as she inspected the damage. Hopefully it just needed a bit of needle and thread to fix, and they wouldn't need to buy _another _pair of pants for Chris.

"I know. I'm sorry," Chris apologized, his eyes downcast. "It was an accident, I swear!"

Before his mother could scold her youngest again, Wyatt piped up, "He's right, Mom. It wasn't his fault. I told Chris to run, so we'd get home faster, and he ended up tripping himself. He didn't do it on purpose, honest."

As Wyatt and Chris both turned their puppy dog eyes on her, Piper rolled her eyes at both her sons. "I know you didn't do it on purpose, Chris. That's not the point. The point is – you promised me you'd be more careful. You're going to have to live with the consequences of your actions, young man."

Remembering the last time he had to 'live with the consequences of his actions', Chris winced. He had had to help his aunt Phoebe catalog all the potions in the attic, but worse, he'd actually had to _listen_ to his aunt prattle on and on for four hours while they were organizing. Gulping, Chris nodded bravely, "Yes, Mom."

Laughing at her youngest's terrified expression, she reached out and ruffled his hair. "I promise it's not going to be that bad. It's not like you did something really bad. I just want you to take your promises seriously, okay?" At his nod, Piper smiled, "I want you to change out of those pants, and you are going to fix them yourself, okay?"

Chris stared at his mother, "But I don't know how to sew!"

"Well, I guess you're going to have to learn pretty fast, huh, mister?" Piper mocked her son, good-naturedly.

"Awww, Mom!" Chris whined.

"Don't 'awww, Mom' me," Piper scolded gently, before turning her gaze on an amused Wyatt. "And just why were you in such a hurry to get home, young man?"

Wyatt watched his brother grumble, before turning his attention back to his mother, and said sheepishly, "I was sure you'd have cookies baking for us."

"Cookies! I forgot about the cookies," Piper exclaimed, before running back into the kitchen.

"Great. Not only are my pants ruined, but now so are the cookies," Chris glared sourly at the entrance to the kitchen as he saw the smoke emerging and heard his mother curse rather colourfully. _She probably thinks we can't hear her._

"Hey, don't complain – you got off rather lightly! Remember the time I accidentally put my red shirt into the laundry with all the whites? Mom made me do _everyone's _laundry for a week! You just have to sew your _own_ pants," Wyatt pointed out, wryly. "Like I said – you always get off lightly 'cause you're the baby!"

"Jealous?" Chris smirked, sticking his tongue out at his older brother.

Rolling his eyes at Chris' childish antics, "Of you? Never – pipsqueak!"

"Hey!" Chris glared angrily at his brother, "I told you before, don't call me that!"

"What are you going to do about it, pipsqueak?" Wyatt teased, affectionately.

Frustrated by his brother's amusement, Chris jumped his brother, causing both to fall on the floor, rolling this way and that. The two brothers tussled, until Wyatt, the taller and bulkier of the two brothers, managed to get his little brother in a headlock. Knuckling his little brother's head, Wyatt taunted Chris good-naturedly, "Okay, pipsqueak. Say 'uncle' and I'll let you go."

Frantically squirming under Wyatt's grip, Chris desperately tried to get free. "Will not!"

"Will too," Wyatt grinned, amused by his brother's stubbornness. He merely tightened his hold, careful not to hurt the youngest Halliwell, as he felt his brother buck beneath his restraint.

"Alright, already. I give up," Chris pouted, petulantly, even though he knew Wyatt couldn't see it. "Uncle."

Immediately letting his brother go, Wyatt ruffled Chris' hair affectionately, "Pipsqueak."

"Am not!" Chris retorted.

"Are you two fighting?" Piper's voice drifted in from the kitchen.

They both chorused in unison, "No!"

"Chris – go upstairs and change out of those pants right now. And put some antiseptic on those knees! Then you can join Wyatt and I in the kitchen for a snack," Piper's voice directed, echoing in the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom," Chris sighed, as he began to trudge up the stairs like a prisoner being sent to his cell. Choking on his laughter, Wyatt shook his head at his baby brother's antics. He was such a _kid_, sometimes. The teenager grinned at his brother's disappearing back, before entering the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom. How was your day?" Wyatt opened the cupboard, pulling down two glasses. Opening the fridge, he reached for the milk cartoon, filling the two glasses, one for himself and one for Chris, and placed them on the island.

"Okay. We vanquished a couple of demons. Remind me to add them to the Book of Shadows later, okay sweetie?" Piper deftly removed the cookies from the baking sheet, checking the bottoms. _They weren't too burnt. Should still be edible._ "How was your day?"

Making a funny face at his mother, Wyatt grabbed a couple of cookies and dumped them on a plate. "Okay, I guess. I'd rather be at Magic School, though."

Tactfully ignoring that can of worms, Piper asked instead, "And Chris – how was his day? Did you look out for him?"

Rolling his eyes at his mother's over protectiveness, Wyatt nodded dutifully, "Of course I did. You know I wouldn't let anyone pick on Chris. That's my job!"

"Wyatt!" Piper scolded, gently. "He is your brother. Your _little_ brother. You are suppose to take care of him."

Wyatt sighed. He loved his little brother, really he did. It was just – ever since he could remember, his mother had emphasized the need for Wyatt to look after his little brother. It had become so routine, it was practically automatic on his part now. He wasn't sure why, but his mother was obsessed with him keeping an eye on Chris. Then again, maybe he knew why. Chris was special.

Oh, he wasn't 'twice-blessed' or anything like that. It was just – the kid practically screamed out for someone to look out for him. While Wyatt was naturally outgoing, Chris kept to himself. He stuck out at school like a sore thumb and made Wyatt wish that Chris would make a better effort at fitting in.

And those differences were just the tip of the iceberg. Wyatt had lots of friends at school and Chris, well, he had friends, but he didn't really hang out with them all too much. Wyatt was confident, outspoken, popular. Chris was insecure, gawky, shy. Wyatt loved learning magic, Chris wouldn't touch it with a ten foot barge pole.

"Mom, I really think you need to get him to come to Magic School with me," Wyatt changed the topic. "I'd feel better if he at least knew some defensive magics...I can't be with him 24/7, you know."

Piper sighed. "I know. Give him time. I'm working on it, really." She wasn't sure why Chris hated magic so much. He was skittish every time she brought up the subject of Magic School. Wyatt had been going ever since he was practically born. Chris though – as soon as Chris was old enough to realize where his parents had been sending him, he had stubbornly refused to go. No amount of pleading, yelling, scolding, lecturing or cajoling yielded results. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she hissed, "We'll talk about this later."

Shrugging, Wyatt continued to chomp on his snack, nodding at his brother as Chris entered the kitchen. "Milk's on the table, grab your own cookies."

Chris' face lit up, as he realized the cookies were still edible. Eagerly he grabbed a plate, and dumped a couple of cookies onto it. Thirstily gulping down half his milk, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, nodding his head towards the glass, before saying, "Thanks, Wy. And great cookies, Mom."

"Just don't eat too many, peanut. I don't want you spoiling your appetite for dinner," Piper eyed the pile of cookies on her youngest son's plate.

"'kay." Chris agreed, his mouth full of cookies.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, or you'll choke," Wyatt ordered his little brother, pausing deliberately, before adding, "Pipsqueak."

"Mom!" Chris tried to protest, unable to clearly articulate himself as his mouth was full of cookies.

"Your brother's right. Don't speak with your mouth full," Piper grinned at her son's expression, as he rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. "How was school?"

"S'kay." Chris mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. "Went to school. Learned stuff."

As the two boys finished their snacks, they brought their plates to the sink. Piper watched them both affectionately, as Wyatt began to wash both the plates and glasses, handing them to Chris to dry. Although only two years apart, it was apparent that Wyatt was entering his teenage years. His first growth spurt already had him taller than the younger boy by at least a head and he was filling out nicely. He was mature for his age, likely due to the fact that he had had to contend with such enormous responsibility for his magical powers at such a young age.

Chris, on the other hand, was thoroughly babied, and not just by her. Her sisters, and even Wyatt, had a tendency to look out for the boy. She knew that part of the reason she and her sisters were overprotective of Chris was due to their desire to make up for the 'other' Chris' life. Every time she stared into her youngest's green eyes, she saw her neurotic whitelighter peering out at her. She loved her baby boy completely, but sometimes, her heart still pined for the other version of her son. It was almost a betrayal of this Chris; she knew the other part of her, the one that insisted that Wyatt look out for him, that made her let Chris get away with his mischief, recognized this as a betrayal, resulting in her overcompensating her affection and protectiveness of 'this' Chris.

Pushing aside her thoughts for another day, Piper's heart swelled with happiness, as she watched the two work together, brothers in truth, as well as in blood. They were well-mannered, good kids. She couldn't have been prouder.

"All right! Off you go. Why don't you guys play a game of orb and seek before hitting the books, okay?" Piper suggested, frowning as Chris pulled a face.

Wyatt elbowed his little brother in the side, "Come on, kiddo. It's for your own good. You have to learn to at least _control_ your powers. So we can either play the game, or you can start going to Magic School."

"I'm not going to Magic School!" Chris shouted, his face turning an alarming red.

"Hey!" Piper threw her hands up in the air, hastily interjecting, "No one is saying you have to go to Magic School. I just want you and Wyatt to play a little orb and seek, okay?"

"Fine!" Chris stomped out of the kitchen. "I'll go get my jacket and meet you upstairs in the attic, Wy."

Looking over his brother's head to meet his mother's eyes, Wyatt's shoulder lifted imperceptibly. The entire family was at a lost of why Chris was so adamant on not using his powers. Wyatt smiled ruefully, _At least we don't have to worry about personal gain consequences from Chris!_

"I'll talk to him," Wyatt reassured his mom, and left the kitchen after Chris. "Don't worry. I'll make sure we're back before dinner."

* * *

At the sound of orbs, Piper raised her head from the stove and took a sip of water from her glass. Pushing her hair out of her face with the back of her hand, she smiled as Wyatt materialized in the kitchen. "Hi honey. Where's your brother?" 

"He orbed straight to our room," Wyatt pulled out the stool alongside the island and plopped himself down. "I swear, that kid is going to be the death of me someday."

_Crash! _

The glass in her hand dropped to the floor.

"Mom?" Wyatt asked, concerned. "You okay?"

"Yes, uh, everything's fine. What – sorry, what were you saying honey?" Piper fought to control her breathing, as she waved off Wyatt's assistance.

"Nothing. Just complaining how stubborn that kid is. He's dead set against learning magic to the best of his abilities. I really think he should be going to Magic School," Wyatt sighed, slightly exasperated with his little brother, and ignoring his mother's attempts to wave off his assistance, he helped carefully clean up the broken glass.

"That kid," Piper mimicked her older son's tone, "is your little brother. And you're not _that _much older than him, you know."

"Really?" Wyatt quirked his eyebrow at his mother, "You don't say? Then why do I feel like I'm at least ten years older than him?"

"Just – try to be patient with him, okay?" Piper pleaded. "Please, sweetheart? I'll talk to him, too. Okay?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I think you baby him too much, Mom."

"You're...you're not jealous, are you?" Piper asked, worriedly, reaching out to touch her son's chin, searching his blue eyes for the truth.

She was relieved, when she saw Wyatt's eyes soften, and he shook his head, "Nah. I know you love us both equally. And, if anything, I know you're trying to make up for Dad's absences. I think – I think Chris feels Dad's absence a lot more than I do."

"And why do you think that is?" Piper decided to ask her eldest son. Although he was only fourteen, she had noticed that Wyatt was pretty perceptive when it came to reading his little brother's feelings.

"Honestly? I think...basically, Dad's duties really didn't start pulling him away so much until a couple of years ago. Chris was just turning ten. I've got a good two extra years of memories of Dad on Chris and I always will. And you tend to remember more when you're older, you know?" Wyatt shrugged, putting the last of the broken glass into the trash bin. "That make sense to you?"

"Hmmmm, I guess," Piper said thoughtfully, as she turned Wyatt's words over in her mind.

"Anyways, I need to hit the books," Wyatt stood up, stretching. "When's dinner?"

"Soon. Can you tell Chris I want to talk to him?" Piper turned the stove burner down, as she glanced at Wyatt over her shoulder.

"Sure," Wyatt jogged towards the stairs, pausing just before exiting the kitchen, "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Take it easy on him, okay? He's twelve...he's not all clear on what he's feeling, let alone talk to you about it, okay?" Wyatt warned his mother.

She smiled. What a wonderful son her eldest was growing up to be. "You're a good older brother, you know that?"

Wyatt grinned mischievously at his mother, "Promise me you'll remember that the next time I get in trouble?"

Rolling her eyes, Piper shooed him away with her hands, "Go on with you. Hit the books. And don't forget to tell Chris I want to speak with him."

Wyatt's voice drifted in from the hall, "I won't."

* * *

Lifting the lid off the pot, Piper quickly checked the bubbling contents within. Satisfied, she flipped off the burner, and started pulling down bowls from the cupboards and cutlery out from the drawers. She smiled slightly to herself, as she heard the light patter of feet coming down the stairs. 

"Wy said you wanted to talk to me?" Chris asked, entering the kitchen.

"Set the table please." Piper nodded at the plates, as she went about putting dinner onto the table.

Grabbing the plates, Chris walked to the kitchen table, carelessly tossing the plates, forks, spoons and knives onto the placemats set in front of each chair. Piper winced as she heard the clatter of her plates on the table, but held her tongue. After all, these were the daily dishes – _now, if it had been my good china..._

"All done!" Chris piped up, his voice hopeful. "Is that it?"

"Slice some bread for the table too, please," Piper pointed at the bread box and serrated knife. She strongly believed in child labour in the kitchen.

Keeping one eye on her son and the other on the oven, Piper tried to ask, nonchalantly, "How was your game with Wyatt?"

Putting his knife down with a sigh, because he couldn't concentrate on slicing the bread _and_ speak to his mom about magic at the same time, he replied flatly, "Okay, I guess. I'm sure Wyatt told you. What is it you _really_ want to ask me, Mom?"

Deciding the best approach was the direct one, Piper asked bluntly, "I want to know why you don't want to go to Magic School."

"I just want to be normal, is that so much to ask? You're the one who keeps telling me that I should lead a normal life," Chris sulked.

"This goes beyond that, Chris. Yes I want you to have a normal life. But neither do I want you to completely ignore your magical destiny," Piper tried to explain.

"I hate it! I hate magic! And I hate your stupid destiny!" Chris shouted, his whole body trembling with anger.

Shocked at her son's outburst, Piper stared at her son, wide-eyed, "What are you talking about?"

Facing his mother, Chris glared, "Do you think I'm stupid? I know all about your magical destinies. You tell me about them often enough! And because of that, you always have more important things you have to do, so you can 'fulfill your magical destinies.'" Chris mimicked his family, "It's always – just a minute, Chris. Go upstairs, Chris. Don't leave the Manor, Chris. We can't go tonight, Chris. I'm sorry, Chris." Practically bursting with frustration, the twelve-year-old shouted, "Just once, I'd like to come first! Not some innocent. Not some demon. And not some charge! Me!"

"Peanut –," Piper gaped at her son, "Honey, you DO come first."

Heaving a sigh, he turned his back to his mother and began slicing the bread again, regretting his outburst. Blinking back the tears in his eyes, he swallowed down his simmering resentment. It wasn't his mother's fault or even his father's, that they had a calling. He was being selfish, childish. He _knew_ what his parents did was incredibly important. And he respected that. Understood that even. But it didn't mean he liked it. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

Putting her hand on his to stop him from cutting the bread, Piper hugged her son close. "It DOES matter. To me. I'm sorry you feel that way, peanut. But being a Charmed One, being an Elder, it comes with responsibilities. Ones your father nor I can turn our backs on. We were given the ability to help people, and we just can't turn our backs on that. There are people who are counting on us. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Chris nodded.

"And is that why you don't want to go to Magic School? Because you're mad at your dad and me?" Piper asked, carefully brushing Chris' bangs from his face.

"No, well maybe a little bit," Chris admitted, reluctantly. "It's just – I look at you and Dad, aunt Paige and aunt Phoebe – you've given up so much because of your magical destines. And," Chris looked down at the floor, a little ashamed, "I'm not sure I want to give up stuff in my life too." Looking anxiously at his mom, afraid that she would be disgusted by his selfishness, he blurted, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Piper smoothed his hair back so she could look into her son's eyes. "It's okay to feel that way. Magic _does_ take away a lot from my life. From your dad's life too. Believe me, there have been times when I've been pretty mad at my destiny as well. But I've tried denying it, and trust me, Chris – it never works. You'll never be happy until you accept it, accept yourself. It'll get better. I promise."

"I know. It's just – it's not _fair_, Mom. I didn't ask to have magical powers," Chris grumbled, still a little resentful.

"It's a part of you, Chris. Ignoring it won't make it go away. You have to embrace it, and the only way your going to be able to do that is if you learn to control it," Piper squeezed her son one more time before stepping back and gently touched his cheek, as he stiffened. "Please, Chris."

He hated it when his mother used that pleading tone of hers. Defeated, his shoulders slumped forward, "All right. I'll go to Magic School."

Pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head, Piper murmured, "Thank you."

Returning to his task at hand, Chris picked up the knife again to continue slicing more bread. "Your welcome."

"And Chris?" Piper gently chided her son, "Cut your dad some slack, okay? He's doing his best. Really."

"All right."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'll be posting the sneak peak in the next couple of days. You'll need to check out the next 'chapter' to this story for the sneak peak to the sequel to 'No Fate'. If you'd rather wait till I actually start posting the story, this is your chance to turn back now. 


	2. Sneak peak

Author's Notes: I know, I gab too much...sorry!

**Kismet **

First – thank you to all who reviewed Kismet. That was a one-shot in the 'No Fate' A/U that I originally wrote for the sequel, but on further reflection, decided it didn't fit with the sequel, so I decided to post it as a 'snapshot' in time rather than deleting the entire scene.

**The Sequel to No Fate**

Second, like I mentioned in the summary, here's a sneak preview of the sequel to 'No Fate'. I included this mainly as a 'thank you' to those of you who reviewed the last chapter of 'No Fate' whom I didn't have a chance to respond to, wanted another story and are, hopefully, reading this. I AM writing the sequel – I'm writing it even as I type this. I should begin posting shortly but it bothers you to read things out of sequence – don't read this next part.

_Why haven't I posted this as the start of another story? _

Frankly, I rarely write my chapters in order. In fact, the scene below is currently in Chapter 2, though I may juggle that later. So when I have enough chapters written (probably about half) and the entire storyline is plotted out to my liking, I will begin to post this as a new story under the title '**Redundant'**.

* * *

IcantthinkofaFink: Glad you liked the end. As to whether Wyatt turns evil again, hmmm, maybe not. Let's hope this story will answer you're question once and for all.

Alessa: Glad you thought it rocked. Hope you'll like the upcoming sequel as well. Stay tuned, please!

Zeria: Yes – the ending worries me as well. Which is probably why this darn sequel thingy keeps plaguing me to be written.

Flephanie: OK – I'm doing the sequel – so you'd better read it, promise?

Melissa: Suspense is such an important feeling to a story and I am humbled that I was able to keep yours! I really like Chris and Piper moments too, so I'll be working on that relationship a bit more in this story.

Niquole: It was kind of eerie, wasn't it? Hmmm, maybe that's why my brain is on permanent fritz and won't let me take the break I so desperately want to from writing. Thanks for reading and reviewing – I'm impressed that you had the stamina to read it all in one sitting!

Cat: Thanks for all your support. I only hope I don't wear out my welcome with this new one...

Alexis Rose: I guess you could say I deliberately left the door open to write the sequel. Glad you liked the epilogue. My biggest fear of ending it that way was people would be upset that I didn't end the story with a tidy bow.

Fanastygirl721: Thank you for taking the time to review, even once. It is appreciated, believe me. I love hearing people enjoyed the story – it never gets old.

Drewfuller4eva: You're welcome! Well, I don't know about many more, but I've got a couple of stories in me still. Thanks for the encouragement – It helps make my writing process more enjoyable when I know others enjoy reading the finished product.

Teal-lover: I'm so happy you weren't disappointed! I know you had great expectations, so I'm relieved that I met some of them. Thanks for the kind words.

StoryDiva: It's good to see that the ending provoked the feelings I was hoping to generate – that is Chris isn't perfect, and maybe happy endings aren't in the cards for the Halliwells. A departure from the tenor of the show, I know, but the story wouldn't let me write it any other way. And no, I don't mind that you rec'd the story – in fact, I'm very flattered. There goes my swelled head again – drats! As well, thanks for your wonderful reviews along the way, and the insightful comments you include.

Jerseyhartnett: Glad you enjoyed it. I miss the Chris character as well, which is why I keep churning these fics out! Thanks for the encouragement – it definitely keeps me motivated creatively.

Bules: Wow! That is quite a compliment! Yes, the ending was cryptic, if only to leave it open a bit for me to continue. I will try to keep them coming.

Pukah: Please don't be sorry you didn't review before – I'm happy to receive reviews whenever! Thanks for taking the time to read and review every time and, of course, for the kind words. I'm glad you thought it was well plotted out – unfortunately, I'm afraid of high expectations from everyone from now on!

Sparkling Cherries: Glad you enjoyed the story! And most importantly, I'm glad you didn't feel the ending was a cope out. I just couldn't seem to close the story with a neat bow – it just wouldn't let itself be written that way. Thanks for the compliments, it keeps me motivated and the creative juices flowing.

* * *

Okay – here's the bit you were waiting for...like I said, I'll keep writing as long as original ideas keep popping into my head. After all, I don't want to wear out my welcome!

Enjoy,

* * *

**Redundant**

**(or No Fate story #3)**

"_We're living in repetition, content in the same old shtick again._

..._Going over and over and over...Went full circle 'til I'm nauseous."_

–Redundant by Green Day

Rating: PG-13

Characters: same cast and crew from No Fate

Summary: Fresh from their journey to the future, Leo and the Charmed Ones seek to ensure that they have, indeed, changed Wyatt's and Chris' destinies. Meanwhile, in the future, Chris can't understand why fate hasn't changed for the better.

* * *

**An excerpt from the upcoming sequel to No Fate – 'Redundant' **

The flames from the lamps licked the walls of the cave, casting eerie shadows with the flickering light and enhancing the menacing feeling of the Seer's lair. Hidden, in the shadows, his eyes searched for the demonic seer, when he spotted her standing at a table a few feet away from the pool, her back facing him.

Stiffening, without turning around, she spoke, "Kind of becoming a habit, isn't it?"

Stepping out from the shadows, Leo looked uncomfortably around him, before responding, "I need to make sure that the future was saved. That Wyatt was saved and that everything's going to be okay."

"I need to know my son's fate," Leo whispered.

Sighing, she gathered her flowing robes in her left hand, and with the right, she waved it over the pool. "Fine. Knock yourself out. Just do me one favour, okay? Stop coming here all the time. Some of the other underworld demons are giving me a hard time."

Ignoring her chatter, Leo approached the pool hesitantly, before grasping the sides with both his hands and leaning over. Peering into the pool, Leo watched as a vision of the future began to unfold in front of him...

_They were all sitting in a room, in little white folding chairs. Soft music played in the background, and illuminated candles gave the room a warm, golden light. He felt himself relax, just a bit, as he took in the beautiful sight of his family in this peaceful, calm setting. Surely someplace so tranquil, so beautiful, could only mean a good future. _

_Her hair streaked with silver, Piper's head was bent, her hand firmly clasped in the hands of a man sitting beside her. _

_The man wasn't him._

_The vision swung away from Piper and the stranger before Leo could catch more than a glimpse. All he knew was the man sitting next to Piper, whispering into her ear, wasn't him. Jealousy and envy tore through Leo, before the perspective changed, moving Leo to the back of the room, once again commanding his attention. _

_And he saw himself._

_Clad entirely in black, silent tears were running down his cheek, as his future self leaned against a wall at the back of the room. Looking at the vision of himself in the future, Leo found himself staring into his own eyes, filled with a grief so painful, that he finally had to tear his gaze away._

_His eyes settled on a nearby window; Leo could see that outside it was a beautiful day – the window revealed a sunny day with blue skies. He watched as the vision shifted focus again, this time swinging back to the front of the room. Leo narrowed his eyes, trying to focus, as the scene in front of him appeared hazy. As it began to move forward, again passing by the sisters, Leo caught a flash of blonde hair, bent next to Piper's, and then..._

"_Wyatt – please. I'm okay. Really. I just...I just," Piper murmured, her voice breaking off, in a sob._

_Wyatt's hair was shorter, tidy, and his eyes were gentle as they watched his mom. There was no mistaking him; his hair might be neater, and his whole demeanor radiated comfort, but physically, this was the adult Wyatt Leo had seen in the future before. He even looked about the same age. Leo felt his heart relax just a bit, as he stared into the gentle, caring face of his eldest son. There was no evil in that face. They had saved him!_

_Finding the answer he had been searching for, Leo was ready for the vision to end, but something compelled him to keep watching the Seer's pool. He tried to wrench himself away, but he was strangely entranced._

_And then he noticed they were all dressed in black. Paige, Phoebe...even Darryl. They looked...older. There was gray liberally sprinkled through Darryl's hair and a slight portliness to his waistline. He could see the laugh lines around Paige's now somber mouth and the beginning tell-tale signs of crow's feet around Phoebe's eyes. _

"_I know, Mom. I know," His adult son helplessly tried to comfort his mother. "I'm hurting too. So much. But, I think – I think Dad needs us to be strong. Chris would want us to be strong. For us. For him."_

_Would?_

_Leo began to dread where the vision was leading him. The vision forced him forward, closer and closer to the front of the room. Leo stretched his hands out in front of him, trying to see through the haze, waiting for the picture to come into focus. He felt like he was peering through a fishbowl; the objects surrounding him were blurred and out of perspective._

_And suddenly, the picture snapped into focus._

_The white flowers looked so innocent against the smooth, dark wood, as they cascaded down the length of the coffin. As Leo stood unmoving, numb with shock, he saw his eldest son move into the picture with Piper and Leo's future self. "Dad," Wyatt said gently, "It's not your fault."_

_Leo tried to recoil back, but the vision was relentless, pushing him closer and closer. Unable to pull his eyes away, Leo found himself staring down into the face of his son. _

_His youngest son._

_His face was peaceful, serene, even. His hands lay crossed on his chest, his suit had been pressed, and his tie was straight. His hair had been carefully combed; completely contrary to the disheveled style he had always sported. It was Chris – but a Chris devoid of any life. _

_God – no!_

The vision abruptly ended, and aghast by what he had seen, Leo turned on the Seer, ready to physically attack her, "No! You're lying!"

She quickly side-stepped the Elder; the Seer quipped, "Haven't we already deja vued this?" Hastily, she changed her tune as she watched Leo's eyes flash with anger, "Look, don't shoot the messenger. You asked. And you got your answer. It's not my fault it's not the answer you wanted."

"I asked about Wyatt! What you're showing me, it's a lie! It won't happen!" Leo's eyes burned into hers, as he began to slowly advance on the Seer.

"First of all, you didn't ask. You said, and I quote 'I need to know my son's fate.' Well, you got your answer," the Seer paused for effect. "Your youngest son will die before he turns 23. Always. In every timeline."

"No!" Leo shouted, as raising his left hand, he telekinetically flung her across the cave. The Seer hit the far wall, letting out a low cry, as she slid down the wall, and lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you like," the Seer rasped, "But know this, the pool never lies. Now I think you've worn out your welcome. Get out."

"You're wrong, and I'll prove it," Leo vowed, as he materialized out.

The Seer shrugged, addressing the space where the Elder had just been, "The pool never lies."

* * *

To be continued...in _Redundant _(hopefully coming to you sooner rather than later.)

Cheers!


End file.
